Music Means Love
by BrittanySeville
Summary: Things start to change with Alvin and Nikki when they go on a tour and have loads of concerts, Alvin begins to like Nikki more and leave Brittany alone.  Rated K  because there might be a little swearing in the song lyrics.


**New story! Also I would really like it if someone told me how to get a lot of documents uploaded without something appearing and It says 'You have too many documents uploaded.' or something like that, It tells me to transfer something, you know, 'Bla bla bla', :), Oh well, at least my flu is gone!**  
**Oh yeah, uh huh, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah! Uh huh xD, My flu is gone! Hurrah! Thanks for all those who kept me In their prayers.**  
**Nikki, my favourite OC Is In this story, It's her first story!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and The Chipmunks nor any of the characters, I only own Nikki Biswamber, my OC.**

It was a sunny saturday morning and The Chipmunks and The Chipettes were deep in their sleep, well, they were asleep until someone woke them up.

"Alvin... Alvin, wake up." a Chipette voice spoke softly.

Alvin opened one eye and then the other and rubbed his eyes and found a chipette standing over him. She was wearing a white top with short sleeves, a very light pink-like a skin color-cardigan which was buttoned up, and a dark brown mini skirt, she had long brown hair and a white headband.

"What Is It Nikki?" Alvin got up and groaned, he looked at the clock beside his bed and groaned even louder, "Nikki, It's only 7:00 In the morning, besides, theres no school today, so why did you wake me up so early?"

"Dave cooked some toaster waffles and he wants you and the others to eat them before they get cold or before he eats them." Nikki smiled softly and warmly at Alvin, who blushed madly, he always fancied Nikki but he never told her because he was already madly in love with Brittany. (A.N: Alvin loves Brittany but Brittany dosen't know so they are not boyfriend and girlfriend!)  
"Why does he cook them so early like it's a school day?" Alvin whispered, careful not to wake the others up.  
"Duh! Our concerts today!" Nikki screamed, making Brittany wake up, Alvin looked at Brittany and sighed then looked back at Nikki.  
"Oh, right." Alvin looked to Brittany, "C'mon Britt, we need to go eat then get ready for our concert." "Oh, yay! I can't wait!"

**At the concert.**

"Guys, your up next! Have you forgotten any of your songs?" Dave looked at Alvin, crossing his arms, Alvin was always the type to forget everything.  
"Nope!" The Chipettes and Chipmunks all spoke at once, even Alvin, which surprised Dave, but he forced a smile at Alvin."

A few minutes later, The Chipmunks were on stage and were about to perform, disco lights shined on the three 'munks, then the song started, on the first part, Alvin sang on his own with his brothers back up.

"I'm more than just an option. Hey, hey, hey. Refuse to be forgotten. Hey, hey, hey. I took a chance with my heart. Hey, hey, hey. And I feel it takin' over." Alvin sang perfectly while his brothers sang the 'Hey, hey, hey' part.  
Then they all sang the chorus together.

"I better find your love and I better find your heart. I better find your love and I better find your heart. I better find your love and I better find your heart. I bet If I give all my love then nothings gonna tear us apart." the brothers sang together beautifully and people were cheering the word 'Chipmunks' and clapping along with the song.  
Now Alvin sang on his own while his brothers sang the 'Hey, hey, hey' part again.

"I'm more than just a number. Hey, hey, hey. I doubt you'll find another. Hey, hey, hey. So every single summer. Hey, hey, hey. I'll be the one that you remember."  
And than the brothers sang all together once again.  
"And I better find your lovin and I better find your heart. I better find your love and I better find your heart. I better find your love and I better find your heart. I bet if i give all my love, then nothings gonna tear us apart."

The audience were cheering like mad now, Alvin smiled and took a deep breath to sing on his own once more with his brothers back-up.

"It's more than just a misson. Hey, hey, hey. You hear but you don't listen. Hey, hey, hey. You better pay attention. Hey, hey, hey. And get what you been missin'." the brothers smiled and looked at each other, they each took deep breaths to sing the last part of the song all together.  
"Too many times I've been wrong. I guess being right takes too long. I'm done waiting, theres nothing left to do. But give all i have to you and I better find your love and I better find your heart. I better find your love and I bet if i give all my love, then nothings gonna tear us apart. I bet if i give all my love then nothings gonna tear us apart." the little 'munks ended their song with a bow to the audience and they scurried off stage, leaving the audience alone cheering and clapping.

"Well done boys, you were great!" Dave smiled and picked up the three 'boys'.  
"Yeah, you three were rockin' the stage, but of course we're better" Brittany smirked at the end and got a hard nudge from Eleanor.  
"Dont listen to her, you are gonna beat us for sure!" Eleanor smiled at Theodore and he winked back, and grinned at his brothers.  
"I agree with Eleanor." Jeanette came out from hiding behind Brittany and smiled at Simon, who gave her a blow kiss, she blushed madly.

"Well, your next 'Ettes" Dave picked up the three 'girls' and gave them a small friendly hug, "good luck girls!" he put them down and they walked off to the stage, waving at the 'munks and Dave.  
The audience clapped and cheered 'Chipettes' like crazy fangirls, just then, the music started.  
The chipettes all sang the first part together.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I dont like your girlfriend. No way, no way, I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend. Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me. No way, no way, you know It's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend." They sang together and smiled at each other, Jeanette and Eleanor took a step back, Brittany took a deep breath to sing her next part on her own.

"Your so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious. I think about you all the time, you're so addictive. Don't you know what i could do to make you feel alright? Alright, alright, alright. Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious. And so yeah, I'm a mother-f***ing princess. I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right. I'm right, I'm right, I'm right. She's like so whatever. You could do, so much better. I think we should get together now. And that's what everyones talkin' about!" Brittany grinned and was proud of herself when she ended her solo part, then Jeanette and Eleanor stepped foward so Brittany was in the middle and infront of her sisters, Eleanor was on Brittany's right and she was behind Brittany, Jeanette was on Brittany's left and behind her, then they started to sing together again.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way, I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend. Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me. No way, no way, you know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend." the sisters stopped singing and catched their breath back then Brittany looked at Eleanor and Jeanette and smiled, she was about to sing solo again, so the disco lights shone on Brittany's small furry chipmunk body.

"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me. And even when you look away, I know you think of me. I know you talk about me all the time again and again. And again and again and again. 'Cause shes like so whatever. And she could do so much better. I think we should get together now. And that's what everybodys talkin' about!" Brittany pat herself on the shoulders and Jeanetter and Eleanor gave their big sister a mini hug, then they stood in a line and smiled at each other.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way, i think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend. Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me. No way, no way, you know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend." they sang together and Brittany waved at the audience and ordered her sisters to step back so she could sing solo again, so her little sisters stepped back and Jeanette smiled at Eleanor, who smiled back.

"Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. Woo, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better. There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinkin'? In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. 'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better. There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, just what were you thinkin'?" Brittany twirled around and dropped backwards on purpose, Jeanette and Eleanor catched and they throwed her up so she landed on her feet and then Jeanette and Eleanor twirled to the front of the stage so they were in line with Brittany.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way, I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend. No way, no way. Hey, hey, I know that you like me. No way, no way, you know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend. No way, no way, no way, no way." they sang together and bowed to the audience, they walked slowly out of the stage, Brittany kept blow kissing the audience and bowing, Jeanette rolled her eyes and Eleanor giggled, then when they were out of the stage, they gave a group hug, it was so tight that none of them could breathe, but they just giggled.

"You girls were great!" Nikki screamed and hugged Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor, who returned the hug.  
"Yeah, er, i agree with Nikki, for once." Alvin blushed when Brittany looked at him, Jeanette giggled while Eleanor was busy talking to Theodore.

"Alright, Nikki, It's your turn to shine!" Dave scooped Nikki up in his hand and smiled, "Go out there and knock them dead, we all wish you good luck." he said as he put Nikki down.  
"Thanks Dave!" Nikki shouted in joy and looked at Alvin, who winked at her, she winked back, careful not to be noticed by Brittany, then she smiled at Brittany and walked off to the stage.

_Wow, she winked at me, shes really pretty too!_ Alvin thought to himself, but he stopped day dreaming when the music came on.  
Nikki stood in the middle of the stage, standing still.

"You had my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart. Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star. Baby 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars. And that's when you need me there. With you, I'll always share." she catched her breath quickly and then twirled to the left and then to the right and then twirled back to the middle of the stage and smiled at the audience, her hair flying around her face, and her hips swaying from side to side.

_She is so damn beautiful!_ Alvin drooled and stared at Nikki and her movements.

"Because, when the sun shines we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever. Said I'll always be your friend. Took an oath, I'ma stick it out to the end. Now that It's rainin' more than ever. Know that we'll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella. You can stand under my umbrella. Ella, ella, ay, ay, ay. Under my umbrella. Ella, ella, ay, ay, ay. Under my umbrella. Ella, ella, ay, ay, ay. Under my umbrella. Ella, ella, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay." Nikki stopped singing and did a little backflip, she knew how to do loads of stuff because she was a cheerleader at school, she landed safetly on her feet-or paws-and started singing again.

"These fancy things will never come in between. You're part of my entity, here for infinity. When the war has took it's part. When the world has dealt it's cards. If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart. Because, when the sun shines we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever. Said I'll always be your friend. Took an oath, I'ma stick it out to the end. Now that It's rainin' more than ever. Know that we'll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella. You can stand under my umbrella. Ella, ella, ay, ay, ay. Under my umbrella. Ella, ella, ay, ay, ay. Under my umbrella. Ella, ella, ay, ay, ay. Under my umbrella. Ella, ella, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay. You can run into my arms. It's okay, dont be alarmed, come in to me. There's no distance in between our love. So go on and let the rain pour. I'll be all you need and more. Because, when the sun shines we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever. Said I'll always be your friend. Took an oath, I'ma stick it out to the end. Now that It's rainin' more than ever. Know that we'll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella. You can stand under my umbrella. Ella, ella, ay, ay, ay. Under my umbrella. Ella, ella, ay, ay, ay. Under my umbrella. Ella, ella, ay, ay, ay. Under my umbrella. Ella, ella, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay. It's raining, raining. Ooh baby, It's raining, raining. You can always here to me. Come in to me. It's pouring rain, it's pouring rain. Come in to me, come in to me. It's pouring rain, it's pouring rain. Come in to me, come in to me." Nikki was out of breath when she stopped singing, she had been singing for 4 minutes without stopping to take a rest and catch her breath, she breathed hard and bowed to the audience and ran off the stage and jumped on Dave's hand.

"I'm... out of... breath.." Nikki said in between deep breaths.  
"We can see that, you were out there rockin' the stage Nikki!" Brittany never thought she would ever say someone was better than her, but she said it, "You were way better than us! Look at the crowd cheering your name!" Brittany exclaimed, her sisters just nodded and smiled at Nikki.  
"You were amazing Nikki!" Alvin and Simon said together, Theodore smiled a cute smile that you would find on teddy bear faces.  
"Thanks!" Nikki blushed and then hugged Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and the rest of the 'munks.  
"Well, we better get back home guys!" Dave crouched down and smiled at Alvin, Simon and Theodore.  
"Ahem! What did you say?" Brittany glared at Dave.  
"And girls..." Dave rolled his eyes at Brittany's dramaticness.  
And so they went home, with another concert yet to come.

**Soo... Wha'dya think about it? Tell me in reviews! I worked really hard on it, and I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes in the song lyrics! If you want to know the name of the songs, here they are!**  
**Chipmunk's song: Find Your Love by Drake.**  
**Chipette's song: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.**  
**Nikki's song: Umbrella by Rihanna.**  
**:) I worked real hard on the grammar, there are still probably some mistakes left! Ahaha! Review if you are reading please.**  
**~Sarah!**


End file.
